Go Santa Go! (video)
Go Santa Go! is the first new generation Christmas DVD. It released November 6, 2013. An album of the same name was released October 8, 2013. This is also the 5th Wiggles Christmas video, although the US version was released in 2014. Songs # Curoo Curoo (Carol Of The Birds) # Everybody, I Have a Question # Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong # Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree # Christmas Picnic # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya # We Three Elves # Mrs. Claus, Put the Kettle On # Jay is the Champion Christmas Wrapper # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya (Reprise) # Away in a Manger # Here Come the Reindeer # Go Santa Go # Emma's Christmas Bow # Ding Dong Merrily on High # Decorate the Tree with Dorothy # The Holy City (Jerusalem) # Henry's Christmas Dance # Silent Night # Unto Us, This Holy Night Gallery TheWigglesLogoinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony's title Lachy'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon's title Emma'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry's title SantaClausandMrs.Claus'Titles.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus' titles TheKidElves'Titles.jpg|The kid elves' titles TheElves'Titles.jpg|The elves' titles GoSantaGo!titlecard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyandLachyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony and Lachy CurooCuroo-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon talking about Emma EmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma introducing "Curoo, Curoo" TheMaleWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Male Wiggles EmmaSingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Emma singing SimonSingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Simon singing CurooCuroo-2013.jpg|"Curoo Curoo" LachyandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy and Emma LachySingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Lachy singing LachyasScientist.jpg|Lachy as a scientist SimonandLachyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Lachy Everybody,IHaveaQuestion-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Everybody, I Have a Question!" Everybody,IHaveaQuestion!-NonLive.jpg|"Everybody, I Have a Question!" TheWigglesandDorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Lachy,EmmaandDorothy.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Dorothy TheReplacementWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar TheWigglesandWagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandLachyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Lachy WagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags WagsandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Emma TheNewAwakeWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags TheWigglesandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry and Emma LachyandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy and Henry HenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry Lachy,EmmaandHenry.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Henry TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy CaptainandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Henry AnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony RingaDingaDingDong!-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" Lachy,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Lachy, Captain and Dorothy LachyandTheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy TheReplacementWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheNewWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy TheNewAwakeWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy Anthony,Lachy,DorothyandWags.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Dorothy and Wags DorothyandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and The Wiggle Friends TheLandWiggleFriendsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Simon,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Henry and Wags HenryandWagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandSimoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Simon SimonandWagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Wags SimonandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Henry SimoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon as the bell RingaDingaDingDong!-2013.jpg|"Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" SimonandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Anthony SimonandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Emma DorothyandWagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainandDorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheReplacementWigglesandTheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends TheNewWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Henry WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Wagsairdigglingbytree.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing around the Christmas Tree" LachySingingWagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Lachy singing Wagschewingonshoe.jpg|Wags chewing on a shoe WagsEatingChristmasPudding.jpg|Wags eating Christmas pudding Wags'legsbouncingaroundtree.jpg|Wags' legs WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013.jpg|Wags bouncing around Christmas Tree Wags'feetbouncing.jpg|Wags' feet bouncing Wagsmunchingonbone.jpg|Wags munching on a bone CaptainFeatherswordPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Hofner bass guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar TheOtherNewWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Wags WagsandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheReplacementWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Wags and Captain ChristmasPicnic-2013Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Christmas Picnic" CaptainandSimoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Simon ChristmasPicnic-2013.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" Simon,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Henry DorothyandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry LachyandDorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags and Captain LachySleepinginGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy waking up LachySingingHula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa.jpg|Lachy singing Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-Prologue.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya" SimonSingingHula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa.jpg|Simon singing TheReplacementWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles hula dancing AnthonyPlayingUkuleleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele CaptainFeatherswordonPirateTelephone.jpg|Captain Feathersword on pirate telephone HenryonShellophone-GoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry on shellophone EmmaandBowPhone.jpg|Emma and her bow phone EmmaonBowPhone.jpg|Emma on bow phone DorothyonRosyPhone.jpg|Dorothy on rosy phone SimononBassVoicePhone.jpg|Simon on bass voice phone WagsonDoggyPhone-GoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags on doggy phone LachyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy LachyonCellphone.jpg|Lachy on cellphone SantaClausandMrs.ClausonTelephone.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus on telephone Santa'sWorkshop-CartoonVersion.jpg|Santa's Workshop SantaClausandMrs.Claus.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus TheThreeElves.jpg|The Three Elves LotetheElf.jpg|Lote the Elf JoeltheElf.jpg|Joel the Elf JaytheElf.jpg|Jay the Elf TheWiggles,SantaClausandMrs.Claus.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus LachyandEmmainSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Lachy and Emma BertNewtonasSantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar Lachy'sInventionSong.jpg|"Lachy's Invention Song" WeThreeElves-Prologue.jpg|Lachy in scientist clothes TheAwakeWiggles,SantaandMrs.Claus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. C. WeThreeElves.jpg|"We Three Elves" LachyandtheThreeElves.jpg|Lachy and the three elves TheThreeElvesWheelbarrowingLachy.jpg|The three elves wheelbarrow Lachy TheWigglesandtheThreeElves.jpg|The Wiggles and the three elves LachyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Lachy shrugging Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-Prologue.jpg|Santa suggesting to have tea Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn.jpg|"Mrs. Claus Put The Kettle On" Mrs.ClausSinging.jpg|Mrs. Claus singing JayistheChampionChristmasWrapper-Prologue.jpg|"OK everyone, join together. Let's wrap!" TheAwakeWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JayistheChampionChristmasWrapper.jpg|"Jay is the Champion Christmas Wrapper" EmmaandMrs.Claus.jpg|Emma and Mrs. Claus SimonandEmmainSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Simon and Emma SimonandAnthonyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Simon and Anthony EmmaandTheThreeElves.jpg|Emma and The Three Elves JayandEmma.jpg|Emma presenting the trophy to Jay JaytheElfandTrophy.jpg|Jay holding a trophy Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa(Reprise)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus in hula outfits Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa(Reprise).jpg|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya (Reprise)" AnthonyandSantaClausPlayingUkuleles.jpg|Anthony and Santa playing ukuleles SimoninSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Simon GoSantaGo!-PackingUpPresents.jpg|The Awake Wiggles packing up the presents on Santa's sleigh EmmaandAnthonyattheNorthPole.jpg|Emma and Anthony LachyholdingCarrots.jpg|Lachy holding carrots Rabbits.jpg|The rabbits AwayinaManger-2013Prologue.jpg|Santa suggesting to sing "Away in a Manger" AwayinaManger-2013.jpg|"Away in a Manger" TheOtherWigglesattheNorthPole.jpg|The Other Wiggles HereCometheReindeer-2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony presenting the reindeer HereComeTheReindeer-2013.jpg|"Here Come The Reindeer" CaterinaMeteandNickHutchinson.jpg|Caterina and Nic the reindeer SimonandLachyattheNorthPole.jpg|Simon and Lachy GoSantaGo-2013Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa, Mrs. C and the reindeer SantaandMrs.Claus.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus Mrs.Claus.jpg|Mrs. Claus SimonattheNorthPole.jpg|Simon LachyattheNorthPole.jpg|Lachy EmmaattheNorthPole.jpg|Emma in Wiggly scarf and hat AnthonyattheNorthPole.jpg|Anthony GoSantaGo-2013.jpg|"Go, Santa, Go!" SimonSingingGoSantaGo.jpg|Simon singing SimonandAnthonyattheNorthPole.jpg|Simon and Anthony AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarattheNorthPole.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar LachySingingGoSantaGo.jpg|Lachy singing MountFuji.jpg|Mount Fuji EmmaSingingGoSantaGo.jpg|Emma singing WigglehouseinTVSeries7.jpg|Wigglehouse MatonAcousticGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar WhatanAdventure.jpg|"What an Adventure" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandZamelinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Zamel LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy and Captain SimonandChristmasBow.jpg|Simon holding Christmas bow AnthonyandChristmasBow.jpg|Anthony holding his Christmas bow LachyandChristmasBow.jpg|Lachy holding his Christmas bow EmmaandChristmasBow.jpg|Emma and her Christmas bow Emma'sChristmasBow-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing bows CaptainandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain and Emma EmmaWearingChristmasBow.jpg|''"Uh, what bow should I wear today?"'' Emma'sChristmasBow.jpg|"Emma's Christmas Bow" SimonSingingEmma'sChristmasBow.jpg|Simon singing EmmaPlayingDrumsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma playing the drums EmmaPlayingGolf.jpg|Emma playing golf EmmaTwirlingRibbon.jpg|Emma twirling ribbon LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard SimonPlayingTambourineinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon playing tambourine BowonDrumset.jpg|Bow on drum-set DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" CaptainFeatherswordandTheWigglyPerformers.jpg|Captain and the Wiggly Performers SimonSingingDingDong,MerrilyonHigh.jpg|Simon singing Emma,CaterinaMeteandTasminCummins.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Tasmin TheOtherWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Other Wiggles Simon,LachyandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Lauren DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" AnthonyandNickHutchinsoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony and Nick juggling oranges AnthonyJugglingOranges.jpg|Anthony juggling oranges DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" DecoratetheTreewithDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DorothyandLuciaFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia DecoratetheTreewithDorothy2.jpg|"Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" DorothyandAntonioField.jpg|Dorothy and Antonio LuciaFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lucia EmmaSingingDecoratetheTreewithDorothy.jpg|Emma singing ConnorPaddickinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Connor PatrickMunozinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Patrick AnthonyPlayingDrumsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums AntonioFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Antonio DreamDestinations.jpg|Anthony talking about dreams EmmaSingingToronto.jpg|Emma singing "Toronto" LachySingingSanFrancisco.jpg|Lachy singing "San Francisco" CaptainFeatherswordSingingMoscow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Moscow" CaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheHolyCity(Jerusalem)-Prologue.jpg|Simon suggesting to sing "The Holy City (Jerusalem)" outside EmmaCallingSimononBowPhone.jpg|Emma calling Simon on her bow phone TheHolyCity(Jerusalem).jpg|"The Holy City (Jerusalem)" SimonSingingTheHolyCity(Jerusalem).jpg|Simon singing while calling Emma on his bass phone Emma,CaptainFeatherswordandZameltheCamel.jpg|Emma, Captain and Zamel EmmaandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma and Anthony LachyandEmmaDancingWithCandyCaneSticks.jpg|Lachy and Emma dancing with candy cane sticks HereIAmPlaying.jpg|"Here I Am Playing" HereIAmDancing.jpg|"Here I Am Dancing" HereIAmTwirling.jpg|"Here I Am Twirling" HereIAmSinging.jpg|"Here I Am Singing" HereWeAreTogether.jpg|"Here We Are Together" Henry'sChristmasDance-2013Prologue.jpg|''"Henry the Octopus!"'' AnthonyandHenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainandHenryinClovelly.jpg|Captain and Henry Henry'sChristmasDance-2013Prologue2.jpg|''"That's octopulian for "Let's dance!"'' Henry'sChristmasDance-2013.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" HenryinClovelly.jpg|Henry dancing SimonandEmmainClovelly.jpg|Simon and Emma MatonAcousticGuitarinClovelly.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar SilentNight-2013Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Silent Night" TheNativityPlayinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Nativity Play EdwardAlexander.jpg|Edward Alexander SilentNight-2013.jpg|"Silent Night" DorothyandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Emma SimonSingingSilentNight.jpg|Simon singing IsabellaLanzainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Isabella MariaandLuciaFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Maria and Lucia TheWigglesinNativityPlayRehearsal.jpg|The Wiggles in their own Nativity Play rehearsal UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Unto Us, This Holy Night" TheMaleWigglesasThreeWiseMen.jpg|The Male Wiggles as three wise men JessicaKellerinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Jessica the Angel UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" LuciaFieldandPatrickMunoz.jpg|Lucia as Mary and Patrick as Joseph LachySingingUntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|Lachy singing AntonioFieldasWiseMan.jpg|Anthony the Wise Man MariaFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Maria the shepherd UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013-2.jpg|The Nativity Play LachySingingAcapella.jpg|Lachy singing a-capella TheWigglesSingingAcapella.jpg|The Wiggles singing a-capella HaveaMerryChristmas,Everyone.jpg|"Have a Merry Christmas, Everyone" BertNewtoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Bert Newton BertandPattiNewton.jpg|Bert and Patti Newton TheWiggles,BertandPattiNewton.jpg|The Wiggles, Bert and Patti Newton Anthony,BertandPattiNewton.jpg|Anthony, Bert and Patti GoSantaGo!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles, Bert and Patti Newton waving Anthony'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in end credits Lachy'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Lachy's title in end credits Simon'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Simon's title in end credits Emma'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Emma's title in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Captain's title in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's title in end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice in end credits Wags'TitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' title in end credits Wags'VoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice in end credits Henry'sTitleinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's title in end credits Henry'sVoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice in end credits SpecialGuests.jpg|Special Guests SantaClausandMrs.Claus'TitlesinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus' titles in end credits JaytheElf'sTitle.jpg|Jay the Elf's title JoeltheElf'sTitle.jpg|Joel the Elf's title LotetheElf'sTitle.jpg|Lote the Elf's title GoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits GoSantaGo!MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits GoSantaGo!MusicianCredits2.jpg|More Musician Credits GoSantaGo!SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits GoSantaGo!SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names GoSantaGo!SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names GoSantaGo!SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names GoSantaGo!SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names GoSantaGo!SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits with Jeff's name GoSantaGo!SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names TheWigglesTeam.jpg|The Wiggles Team credits with Murray's name Trivia * Anthony plays the drums again in this video as seen in the song "Decorate the Tree with Dorothy". * After 16 years of becoming rarities, eight songs from the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video such as "Henry's Christmas Dance", "Christmas Picnic" are sung again. * There are two different versions of "Away in a Manger". The CD versions lasts one minute and 30 seconds, whereas the DVD version lasts only 30 seconds with guitar. * In the promo picture of "Emma's Christmas Bow", Simon plays the tambourine. * Paul Field and his friend Paul Rogers play the rabbits in the North Pole scene where Lachy gives them the carrots. * This video might mark the final appearance of the blue Maton acoustic guitar. * Bert Newton and Patti Newton play roles as Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus and as themselves towards the end of the video. * In most outdoor scenes and some indoor scenes, Anthony's wiggles skivvy and stripes on his pants are a bit lighter blue than usual. * In some scenes, Lachy's purple stripes on his pants are a bit lighter than usual. * For some unknown reason, in The Holy City (Jerusalem), Simon sings on a different phone than the one he talks on in the phone call segment. * Captain Feathersword's jacket is now shiny red for Christmas time. *The North Pole set used in this video heavily resembles the one used for It's Always Christmas With You. * After years of not being performed on a Christmas release and only sung live at concerts and Carols In the Domain, Here Come the Reindeer is performed again. * A shot of Wigglehouse from TV Series 7 is used in this video after the song "Go Santa Go!". * Simon wears the professor outfit for "Unto Us, This Holy Night" as one of the three wise men. * For the first time, the walls in Wigglehouse are white, not yellow. * This is the first Christmas video to see Anthony play the guitar in Go Santa Go! * This video marks the first Wiggles video to have Paul Paddick do all the Wiggly Friends Voices, as noted in the credits. However, he does only some of Dorothy's giggles and Wag's barks (along with Lachy Gillspie and Paul Field). For Captain Feathersword and Henry's case, he does full role. Promo Pictures GoSantaGo!StudioSet.jpg|Studio set WigglyLoungeRoomBackdropinBlueWalls.jpg|The Wiggly Lounge room backdrop in blue walls LaurenHannafordandCaterinaMete.jpg|Lauren and Caterina CurooCuroo-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Curoo Curoo" CurooCuroo-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy and Emma LachyinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy Everybody,IHaveaQuestion!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Everybody, I Have a Question!" Everybody,IHaveaQuestion-PromoPicture.jpg|"Everybody, I Have a Question" TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggly Group RingaDingaDingDong!-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree(2013)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree(2013)-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags eating bone ChristmasPicnic-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" DorothyandAlexandra.jpg|Dorothy and Alexandra WagsandEmmaatManlyBeach.jpg|Wags and Emma Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya" Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in hula skirts Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya" File:GoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes picture WeThreeElves-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and the three elves WeThreeElves-PromoPicture2.jpg|"We Three Elves" WeThreeElves-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the three elves Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mrs. Claus, Put the Kettle On" Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture2.jpg|Mrs. Claus Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture3.jpg|The three elves drinking tea Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa(Reprise)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya (Reprise)" Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa(Reprise)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus in hula skirts PaulFieldandPaulRogers.jpg|Paul Field and Paul Rogers as the rabbits HereCometheReindeer-2013PromoPicture.jpg|Caterina and Nick the reindeer HereCometheReindeer-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" GoSantaGo-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Go Santa Go" Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Christmas Bow" Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and Emma Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma wearing Christmas bow Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture.jpg|Simon singing DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-BehindtheScenes2013Picture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglyPerformers.jpg|The Wiggly Performers DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Lauren and Nick DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" LachyandEmmainClovelly.jpg|Lachy and Emma DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers LaurenHannafordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lauren Hannaford NickHutchinsoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Nick Hutchinson SimonandLaurenHannafordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Lauren DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Wiggly Performers DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony and Nick juggling oranges DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture12.jpg|The Other Wiggles DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture13.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Lauren DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture14.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Tasmin Cummins DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture16.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture17.jpg|Anthony and Simon juggling DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture3.jpg|The New Wiggles DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy and the kids DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy and a Christmas tree DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony and Captain DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture11.jpg|Dorothy and Connor TheHolyCity(Jerusalem)-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Holy City (Jerusalem)" TheHolyCity(Jerusalem)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Holy City (Jerusalem)" Henry'sChristmasDance-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Henry'sChristmasDance-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, Henry and the Wiggly Dancers SilentNight-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Silent Night" SilentNight-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Nativity Play SilentNight-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and Emma SilentNight-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma as Christmas Ballerina SilentNight-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma ballet dancing SilentNight-2013PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma SilentNight-2013PromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Emma EmmaandEdwardAlexander.jpg|Emma and Edward Alexander SilentNight(2013)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Silent Night" SilentNight-2013PromoPicture8.jpg|The Nativity Scene SilentNight-2013PromoPicture9.jpg|The Nativity Scene SilentNight(2013)-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Emma and Alexandra UntoUs,ThisHolyNight(2013)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Unto Us, This Holy Night" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucia, Teddy and Connor UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|The Nativity Scene UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Mary, Joseph, Jesus and a angel JosephFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Joseph Field BrianStone.jpg|Brian Stone GoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus GoSantaGo!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Bert and Patti Newton GoSantaGo!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Bert and Patti Newton GoSantaGo!PromoPicture4.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus GoSantaGo!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GoSantaGo!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles packing up presents GoSantaGo!PromoPicture7.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus on sleigh GoSantaGo!PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus GoSantaGo!PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Zamel TheWigglesinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group LoteandEmosiTuqiri.jpg|Lote and Emosi Tuqiri JoelandRockReddy.jpg|Joel and Rock Reddy JayandIsabellaLaga'aia.jpg|Jay and Isabella Laga'aia JayandIsabellaLaga'aiainGoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jay and Isabella GoSantaGo!NewspaperArticle.jpg|Newspaper article TheWigglesandCaptainStarlight.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Starlight DVD Gallery GoSantaGo!-USCover.jpg|US Cover GoSantaGo!-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover GoSantaGoDVDBackCover.jpg|Back cover WP_20151029_037.jpg|AUS Disc WP_20151029_132-1.jpg|US Disc DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:2013 DVDs Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Story-Based Videos